A wireless cellular communication system divides entire service areas into a plurality of cells covered by a plurality of node Bs (NBs), and provides users with a wireless communication service by connecting an air interface between each node B and each User Equipment (UE) within a corresponding cell. The air interface is connected based on radio resources, and the radio resources may be configured by a time domain, a frequency domain, or a two-dimensional domain including time and frequency domains. Particularly, an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) cellular system configures whole radio resources as the two-dimensional domain including the frequency and time domains, and uses a technique of dividing and allocating the radio resources according to a channel condition and a user characteristic.
The wireless communication system has been developed in a form of providing users with various high speed high capacity services, and accordingly various techniques have been proposed. A Coordinated Multi-Point (CoMP) system is considered in several systems including a 3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution-Advanced (3GPP LTE-A) system as a means for expanding a service area providing a high speed data rate and increasing a cell edge throughput and/or a system throughput.
In various communication systems including the LTE-A system, Coordinated Scheduling (CS), Coordinated Beamforming (CB), Joint Precoding (JP) and the like are researched as a downlink COMP technology. Decreasing a cell (re)selection delay or a handover interrupt time in the communication system is an important issue, and an improvement on a handover delay which may be generated by applying the researched element technology is required.